


Please, Don’t Leave

by CosenAngel



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dom Michael, Dom/sub, Fear Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosenAngel/pseuds/CosenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Michael tried it once and they both found it very rewarding. Especially Dean. The adrenaline kick that comes with fear play is not for the weak hearted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Don’t Leave

**Author's Note:**

> For the SPNKinkBingo.
> 
> Square Filled: Fear Kink

He knew it was a scene, just like every other time, and it helped. At least in the beginning. But the longer Michael was away, the harder it got to remember that it was just a play session. That he wasn’t abandoned. The longer he stayed, bound and alone in the dark room,the more he questioned his sanity. Who would willingly expose themselves to this just to get off?

But it wasn’t all about that. It was the adrenaline rush, knowing that every time he thought Michael had abandoned him, he came back. It was just as much about the fear here and now as it was after, when Michael was back and made everything better again.

~

Dean whined and pulled at his bindings. It was getting harder to remember that Michael would be back. Everyone left him after all. He took another breath. 

What if Michael really had left him? 

What if he never came back? 

What if he really didn’t enjoy the games they played? 

What if Dean really was a bad sub like his old doms had said? 

Michael deserved better. He was better off without Dean after all. 

Dean realised he was alone again.

Another breath.

Michael had left him. Dean started to panic. He was all alone and no one cared. He had been left behind, again. He was breathing hard, adrenaline pumping, and he whimpered again, tugging harder on his bindings. He needed to get out, find Michael, ask him to never leave again. Dean wasn’t meant to be all alone and he wasn’t sure he could handle being alone. 

Dean whimpered and couldn’t help tears gathering in his eyes. He pulled at the bindings again, and they didn’t move. 

What would happen if he called out his safe word? 

Would anything happen at all? 

Was Michael still in the apartment?

He took a deep breath. And the door was slammed open. His adrenaline spiked and he saw his dom standing there. Dean barely noticed how the adrenaline made way for arousal. Michael was saying sweet nothings, soothing him but Dean barely heard them. All he wanted was to go down on his knees and show how much he adored his dom. 

And he did. The moment his arms could move, he sank down in front of Michael and nuzzled this crotch. He opened Michael’s pants with shaking hands, still high on adrenaline and fear. He hurriedly gulped down the hard cock in front of him, gagging a bit before managing to relax his throat.

Michael petted his hair and was still telling him how good he was. Dean looked up at Michael, wallowing around his cock and taking it as far down his throat he could manage. He swallowed again, pulling off a little bit to ease his breathing. He kept sucking at it, loving the heavy feeling of it on his tongue. He felt as if he belonged.

“I want to fuck you now, pet. Would you like that?” Michael asked softly, pulling out of Dean’s mouth.

“Yes, please, sir,” Dean rasped.

“Up on the bed, choose your position.”

“I-“ Dean started but then sighed. “Yes sir.”

“Pet, tell me what’s on your mind.”

“I just want to please you,” Dean said and looked up at Michael. “How do you want me?”

“Oh, Dean. I want you on your back, so we can be close.” Michael petted his hair and Dean wished he could purr.

“Please.” Dean could barely breathe. He hurried to get on the bed and spread his legs. He was already opened up and slick with lube.

Michael joined him on the bed, climbed over him and kissed him lightly. Dean arched up to feel his dom closer. 

“Please, sir,” he whispered.

Dean felt how Michael pushed two fingers inside of him and he moaned loudly. Dean didn’t know how much time passed before Michael pushed in the third finger, but he couldn’t wait for Michael’s dick. He scratched at his boyfriend's back, tried to pull him closer. 

Michael pulled his fingers out and pushed his cock inside, making Dean wrap his legs around the small of Michael’s back. He loved the full feeling that came with being fucked by his dom’s dick. There was nothing like it. 

Not only did Dean feel full, he felt loved and cared for and that there was no way he could ever be closer to Michael. He wanted to stay like this forever. Then Michael started to thrust and Dean got lost in the feeling of him, inside and close. Dean couldn’t help the whines and moans that came out of him. 

His adrenaline was still high and that mixed with the ecstasy of having Michael close was almost enough to make him come. He just needed some pressure on his dick. He wasn’t even able to utter a plea for Michael’s hand before a hand wrapped around him.

A few pulls and Dean was soaring. He almost blacked out from the intensity of the orgasm crashing down on him. His nails bit into Michael’s back, drawing a bit of blood. He felt Michael’s orgasm and how he tried to worm out of Dean’s grip.

Another whine from Dean and a few sweet nothings from Michael. Dean was still all floaty when a straw was pushed into his mouth and he gulped the drink down. It was the juice Michael gave him after a scene. 

Dean was happy. He was loved. He cuddled close to Michael. This was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my bestie and beta who is reading a lot of exciting kinks for the first time. 
> 
> This was fun!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment as I am curious about how I did with this kink!


End file.
